


You'll Always Have My Arms

by JaneDoe876



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris reassures Tom</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Always Have My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I stopped writting but I just wanted to get this out, so I do hope to come out of my writing rut soon. Here is a Hiddlesworth I got inspired by this picture of them wearing leather jackets and Tom looks really upset and Chris is with his eyes closed comforting him. Hope you all enjoy this. Con-crit is always welcomed, back to my break.  
> Enjoy!

 

 

 They were out for the night, just trying to relax after sometime of not having time to just be together. Chris walked back to Tom, drinks in hand when he saw sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked concern evident in his voice. Tom didn't say a word just showed him the review he had just read on line, it was about this play he did recently.

Chris read it and felt anger building inside him. How dare they hurt Tom's feelings like that. Chris closed the web-site and held Tom close to him.

Their leather jackets touching as Chris ran a gentle hand through Tom's hair; he let his lips place a tender kiss on top of his head.

Tom had tears in his eyes he didn't normally let these things get to him, but this time proved to be too much.

This review was written as if he were being berated, being told off like a 5 year old child. "Let's go home" Chris whispered into Tom's ear, who in return nodded.

They got back home and Tom remained silent. Chris felt a pinch in his heart, he wasn't used to seeing Tom like this.

He took Tom by the hand and led him to their bedroom. Tom gave him his best, honey I'm not in the mood look just let me sleep but Chris wasn't about to let Tom go to sleep sad.

Having taken off their shoes, Chris walked behind Tom slowly stripping him. Once he was fully stripped, Chris stripped himself and motioned for Tom lay down.

The love that Tom saw in his husband's eyes, made his heart melt. Chris began to calmly, trace Tom's chest letting his fingers roam where they pleased.

 

He then let his lips graze the crook of Tom's neck ever so slightly. Tom was about to close his eyes when Chris stopped him, he let his hand trail downwards till it reached between Tom's legs.

Tom gasped softly feeling himself being stroked, it was all done very delicately. He felt Chris kiss his neck, lips tasting and nipping. His breathing became hitched as the rhythm slightly increased.

He then felt himself being prepared, Chris gazed into his eyes as he moaned softly feeling Chris's finger brush inside him very lightly.

Kisses were planted everywhere on Tom's body as he felt Chris slip inside him. He gazed up at Chris with a small smile on his lips.

Chris leaned forward and they began to move their lips connecting in deep passionate kisses. They moved like ocean waves on a beach, back and forth in a steady pace till they reached their climax.

Tom laid his head on Chris's chest, Chris wrapped him in his arms as if to say, "You'll always have my arms". Tom fell asleep knowing tomorrow he'd feel much better. After all, he had  Chris.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
